


Tibarn:Heroes

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Just a few shorts of Tibarn's time in the Heroes' world and the people he meets. Reyson is not actually in it, but Tibarn does talk/think about him a lot. There are other ships that'll pop in, but they're low key and more hinted at.The idea is, if I write stories, Tibarn will come home when it's time to summon.





	1. Lucius

                Lucius was not doing well. The Summoner kept him in the back as support. It was relatively safe, until a lucky pegasus knight managed to break through the ranks and fly straight towards him. Known for their high resistance to magic, the pegasus knight would dispatch Lucius long before he could do much of anything. There was no dying here, but that still didn’t make it pleasant nor prevent Raven from telling him, yet again, how this was no place for Lucius.

                A loud, bird like shriek pierced the air startling both monk and pegasus knight.

                A very, very large green and brown hawk swooped down at great speed, its talons raking across the enemy rider before anyone could process what had happened. She was already dead as she hit the ground.

                Terrified, the pegasus darted away as fast as its wings could carry it. The hawk made no move to give chase. Instead, a bright light enveloped the mighty bird and a ripped, winged man took its place. There were nasty burn marks on his right bicep.

                “Are you hurt?” His voice was gruff, but not unkind.

                Lucius shook his head. “Though you appear to be.”

                The bird man looked down at his arm as if seeing it for the first time. “A dragon got in a lucky shot before I could rip its head off.” He waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not a big deal.”

                “It most certainly is a big deal. Dragon burns are not something to take lightly. Please, allow me to heal you.”

                “Like I said, it’s.”

                “No big deal, yes, I heard you.” Lucius held up his staff. “I insist I heal you as thanks for saving me. I won’t allow you to leave otherwise.”

                The big man cocked an eyebrow but seemed to relent. He held his injured arm out muttering. “You’re as bad as Reyson.”

                “I shall take that as a compliment.”

                The way the hawk man had said it was similar to the way Raven would tell Lucius he was being a nag. Annoyance trying to conceal warmth and appreciation. He wondered who this ‘Reyson’ person was.

                “Thank you for saving me, Sir Hawk.” Lucius said pulling his staff away.

                “Tibarn, and you’re welcome.” He gave his newly healed bicep a quick flex. “Try and stay out of trouble…”

                “Lucius.”

                “Lucius.” Tibarn nodded with a slight smirk. “The pretty ones can never seem to be able to.”

                A deep blush spread across the monk’s cheeks. “I don’t go looking for trouble.”

                “That’s what they all say.” With a quick wave, Tibarn resumed his hawk form and flew back into the melee.

                Lucius heaved a heavy sigh. Perhaps he’d leave the ‘pretty’ comment out when he told the story to Raven.


	2. Azura & Shigure

                The sound of singing caught Tibarn’s attention. A woman and a man. He immediately thought of Reyson and Leanne, but quickly dismissed it. Not only did the voices not sound the same, but the lyrics weren’t in the ancient tongue.

                Two people singing in the gardens during the day wouldn’t be a big deal, it wasn’t much of a big deal now, at night, yet Tibarn was a cautious man and a little curious. He followed the melody.

                A woman with long pale blue hair and a man with the same color only shorter, stood across from each other.

                Tibarn wondered if they were siblings as he hung back, though in plain sight, listening.

                The song was calming, almost hypnotic. It was so much like the galdrs the herons sung. It put your heart and mind at ease.

                Interesting power for two beorc to have.

                Or were they?

                Sadly, the beautiful song came to an end. The woman took notice of Tibarn and turned to him. she had a very decorative pendent around her neck. The man narrowed his one visible eye.

                “Forgive my intrusion.” Tibarn held up both hands. “Your singing reminded me of those I left back home.”

                The woman nodded slightly. “It’s alright. I am Azura from Birthright/Conquest.” She gestured to the young man. “This is my son, Shigure.” He bowed his head in greeting.

                “I’m Tibarn from Radiance.” This wasn’t the first parent/child duo he’d come across. Titania had given him fair warning with Mist’s commentary.

                “If you’re from Radiance, you must be referring to the herons. Elincia speaks very highly of them.”

                “Did none of them accompany you?” Shigure asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

                “Fraid not. There’s so much violence in the atmosphere, they’d probably be deathly ill.” He shook his head regretfully. “It’s for the best.” No matter how much Tibarn missed Reyson, the heron prince would be miserable here, and he’d never want that. “I’ll leave the two of you to your singing.”

                “You may stay, if you like.” Azura said before he could leave. The look in her eyes, it was almost as if she could feel his loss. “Perhaps you could tell us more of the herons. How our songs and their galdrs compare. Both are forms of magic, are they not?”

                “They are.” Tibarn crossed his arms over his chest leaning against a tree.

                Mother and son offered him a soft smile as they begin to sing.


	3. Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Reyson's coming to Heroes too! Before I end this, I'll have to add him.

                A colorful curse escaped Tibarn as he shifted back into a man. He’d taken out the perfectly healthy lancer, but that damned sword cavalier, that barley clung to life, would be able to reach that dancer beorc, Olivia, and she wouldn’t survive. Even if Tibarn moved in front of her with an extra turn, the horse could easily go around him. Olivia herself had forest on two sides and if she took the open route, an archer would find her.

                He could see the realization dawn on her too as her bottom lip began to tremble. Her eyes beseeching any kind of aid.

                No, he would not let her come to more harm. She was on his team and he’d be damned if he let anyone of them down.

                There was one possible option.

                “Olivia.” His voice caused her to ‘eek’. “I need you to dance.”

                Confusion crossed her face. “B, but.”

                “Do it!” He ordered.

                Kicking into action, Olivia moved behind Tibarn and performed her rejuvenating dance. “I hope my dance helps.”

                The hawk king cracked his knuckles. “I can hardly control myself.”

                Covering the distance with a few beats of his wings, Tibarn swung his left fist making direct contact with the cavalier’s head. The helmet went flying as the enemy toppled off like a sack of flour.

                He turned to Olivia shaking out his hand slightly. “Haven’t done that in a while.”

                Mouth a gape, the female beorc stared at him, completely speechless. Reyson had made the same expression before rattling off angrily in the ancient tongue too fast for Tibarn to keep up. He had caught the phrase ‘how is that even possible?!’ Maybe that’s why he punched Duke Tanas (Oliver) in the face.

                She pointed at the downed cavalier. “You, you, you.”

                “Don’t worry. I didn’t break anything.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Can’t say the same about him.”


	4. Naesala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Naesala (Not nearly as much as Tibarn) and he and Leanne are just adorable!

                “Alright, everybody.” Anna said from the front. “Once the summoner returns, we’ll be going up against Naesala.”

                Sharena, beside her, cocked her head. “Where’d the summoner go?”

                “Something about needing a charger.” Alfonse shrugged. “Anyway, while we wait, we’re asking if anyone one wants to volunteer for this fight?”

                Tibarn and Ike immediacy raised their hands with Soren’s only raised because Ike was holding it up for him. Titania lifted hers also, but not with as much gusto.

                “You’ll need a healer.” Mist raised her hand with a sigh that said she knew this whole thing was inevitable.

                Elincia’s hand went up more meekly. “I wouldn’t feel right leaving this to all of you.”

                “I just want to kick his too tight pants wearing ass.” Tibarn cracked his neck left to right. Reyson may have forgiven the crow for selling him to Duke Tanas, but Tibarn hadn’t. Even if Naesala had planned on rescuing him, you don’t do that to a friend. Not to mention Duke Tanas had tried to touch Reyson with his grubby fingers (It was a shame he could kill that foul blotted man over and over again). This was his only change to pluck everyone of Naesala’s feathers out before taring and re-feathering him with his own feathers without Reyson or Leanne stopping him or giving him a disapproving look. Sure, his actions had led them to Leanne, but that was merely a happy accident. The scheming bastard had gotten lucky.

                Under any other circumstances, Reyson would be angry at him for attacking Naesala, but now Tibarn had a legitimate excuse and he was not going to let this chance slip through his fingers. An angry Reyson, though not physically able to do anything, was still not something Tibarn wanted directed his way (Even if Reyson gained the cutest little wrinkle between his eyebrows).

                “Um….you realize once we defeat him, Naesala will be one of us, right?” Sharena asked. “As in, we have to try to get along?”


	5. Gwendolyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kid you not. I wrote this before the bonding battles and Gwendolyn is totally who Reyson is referring too.

                Having witnessed so often young hawks, and Reyson, try and train their bodies in the same manor as a full-grown adult and knowing how hard they struggled was the only thing that kept Tibarn from laughing as he watched the small beorc girl with pink hair and orange armor. The armor was much too big and the lance was made for knights twice her size.

                He didn’t know a lot about how beorc trained, but he did know a lot about youngsters over reaching and dangerously pushing limits.

                When a lance swing with too much force behind carried the girl too far forward and she landed on the dirt with a pots and pans sounding ‘clatter’, Tibarn decided to step in.

                He slipped from his perch and glided down behind her. Taking her under the arms, he effortlessly hefted her to her feet with only a slight grunt. She spun around the best she could about to fall down again.

                Tibarn grabbed her by the collar of her front chest plate and steadied her. “Easy, shorty.”

                “Gwendolyn.” She said breathlessly glancing around. “Did you pick me up by yourself?”

                “Tibarn and you don’t weigh that much.”

                “Thank you for your assistance. I never would have been able to get back up myself.” Gwendolyn hefted her lance.

                Standing there, she reminded Tibarn of Reyson back when he was determined to be just like a hawk. He hadn’t encouraged or discouraged Reyson’s behavior. It made him feel like maybe he could do something besides be a burden. Not that Tibarn ever saw him that way.

                He now saw that same look in this woman’s eyes. The drive and stubbornness to keep going and going until she hurt herself or worse, just like Reyson had when he thought eating like a hawk would help him. His heron prince had almost killed himself. That was when Tibarn knew he’d let this ‘training’ go too far. Before Reyson was freed from his sick bed, the hawk king took his small hands in his massive ones and forced Reyson to understand that his strength wasn’t in his muscles, but in his spirit and that was what he needed to develop, and they’d do it together.

                “Why are you doing this?” He asked.

                The question caught her off guard and her only response was. “Huh?”

                “Your too big armor. The lance. You could more easily be a cavalier or an infantry unit. Why a heavy knight?”

                Gwendolyn mulled this over. “I want to protect, to serve, Ostia like my brother. To protect the people and Lillian. If I can take the blows instead…This armor makes it possible to do that. Without it…” She trailed off.

                Tibarn placed his hand on her head. “You’re no burden, shorty. You have determination and a good heart. I’ve seen many soldiers come and go in my time, and the ones people remember and look to are the ones like you.”

                A faint blush crossed her cheeks. “You don’t think I should give up? That I’m being silly?”

                “Nah, if there’s one thing I’ve learn, it’s never underestimate the harmless looking ones. They tend to pack the biggest metaphorical punch.” He crossed his muscular arms. “Let me give you some advice. Put you’re training on pause for right now. Go around and ask all the armor wearing women how they train.” He knew Titania, at least, would be more than happy to lend a hand. The axe may have been her preferred weapon, but she knew her way around a lance. “You’ll figure out what works best for you.”

                Gwendolyn nodded eagerly. “I saw that Effie woman bench press a whole tree. I should try that.”

                “Perhaps you should start a tad smaller.” Like a sapling.


	6. Saber

                Two tankards ‘clacked’ together before Tibarn and Saber knocked them back taking large gulps.

                They smacked them down, half empty, onto the table top at the same time.

                Saber wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s weak, but it’s the best you’ll find ‘round here.”

                “All beorc…human ale is weak to me. I’m just glad it’s not fruity.”

                “Here, here.”

                Both downed the last of their drinks. Two more were placed before them before either could signal the waitress. That was some service.

                “So, as I was saying, this girl walks into the tavern and she sticks out like a virgin in a whore house.” Tibarn guffawed loudly at Saber’s description. “She comes right to me and asks me to help her and her band of magical misfits for some noble quest. I could see she was baby lamb naïve yet she had determination in her eyes. That’s what intrigued me the most.”

                “What’d you tell her?”

                “That I wasn’t a charity case and if she wanted my help, she’d have to pay me.”

                “And?”

                “She pulls out this golden dagger. This thing has to be worth my weight in gold, at least, and I’m thinking, ‘what mess is this girl in if she’s willing to part with this?’. The money was too good to pass up and my curiosity was peaked. I accepted.” He shook his head. “Who knew one person could get into so much trouble?”

                “I feel your pain, Saber.” Tibarn said taking a smaller drink this time.

                “Still, it’s not all bad. The trouble magnet has some nice friends.”

                “Nice friends or ‘nice friend’?” The hawk king smirked.

                The tavern door opened and a red headed girl peaked in. She glanced around the packed room with doe eyes.

                “What she doing here?” Saber muttered pushing himself to his feet.

                The door swung open even wider with more force, but not by much, and a second figure stood behind the first. He had golden hair with large white wings.

                Tibarn sprang to his feet so fast the chair clattered loudly to the floor. "Reyson?!"


	7. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not exactly what Anna and Reyson are talking about, but...*shrug*  
> It's short and sweet (Pun intended)

                “What’cha eating, Reyson? It doesn’t look half bad.” Tibarn asked. That was a lie. If Reyson could eat it that meant there was no meat in it. Seriously, why would anyone who didn’t have to eat something meatless? Meat was great. The bloodier the better. Still, Tibarn had learned long ago that Reyson really, really didn’t like being motherhened so the hawk king had become creative in how he asked questions concerning Reyson’s health.  ‘Should you be eating that?’ was not a good one. He knew that Reyson knew what he was doing but pretended he didn’t.

                “Mm, Tibarn.” Reyson smiled up at him. There was something purpalish near his mouth. “This.” He held up a half-eaten baked ball with the same purpalish goo in the middle. “The heavy knights here have been eating them regularly. Commander Anna and I theorized that it has something to do with their strength.”

                Tibarn frowned. Damn it all to hell. He thought they were past this.

                “Yes, yes, I can tell what you’re thinking, but this isn’t Tellius. The same rules might not apply here.” They both knew Reyson was smarter than that, yet, when you badly wanted something, it was easy to fool yourself. “Have you ever had this beorc food known as ‘jelly’? It’s delicious and amazingly sweet.” He held the baked ball higher. “Here, try some.”

                Tibarn cupped Reyson’s hand and leaned in. He went passed the offered food and kissed the corner of the heron prince’s mouth earning him a startled squawk. He pulled back with a grin. “Purple means grape. Makes sense.”

                Reyson was trying not to look amused and failed miserably at it. “You’re impossible.”


	8. Shopping 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a second chapter.

                Shopping was not something Tibarn was fond of back home. Why would shopping in a new world be less boring?

                Naesala had off handedly asked the Askr siblings what Askr was known for so he could find Nealuchi a gift.

                Leanne had loved the idea and insisted she not only help Naesala, but find suitable gifts for Rafiel, Lorazieh, Caineghis, Janaff, and Ulki.

                Reyson offered to assist (Mostly because it made Leanne happy) which is how Tibarn was roped into coming. He’d be cold and dead before he left both herons in the care of the crow.

                Nailah had been dragged along since she knew Rafiel best. Plus, she seemed on bored with the idea, almost excited.

                That being said, the hawk king and wolf queen hung back in the market place while the others searched.

                Tibarn would have liked Ulki here to be his ears, but he supposed Nailah was just as good.

                Askr may have been a safe place. That didn’t mean any of the rulers let their guard down. Despite his easy-going manner, even Naesala keeping a vigil.

                Tibarn sighed heavily speaking low to Nailah. “How hard can it be to find something for the old guy?” They’d been at it for at least an hour. “Just buy the shiniest object you can. He’s a raven.”

                The queen snorted in amusement. “Wouldn’t the giver want to keep it then?” The two shared a mean little grin. “I haven’t a clue what Rafiel would appreciate. He is not one for pointless trinkets nor would said trinket matter if it was gifted to him by one of his siblings.”

                Tibarn thought back to the gifts he’d given Reyson over the years. Rare flowers, his favorite, hard to find foods, he’d even made a quill pen out of his own feather once (Reyson still used it), but the gift Reyson loved the most was…

                Nailah narrowed her one eye at him. “What’s with that goofy smile on your face?”

                Tibarn coughed awkwardly. “Sorry to disappoint you, but this is just my face.”

                The wolf queen wasn’t buying it.

                “I’d tell you, but then you’d accuse me of corrupting Reyson again.”

                She smirked showing her fangs. “Dirty old man.”

                “You barley have room to talk, granny.”

                Nailah punched him playfully in the arm.

                “I don’t know what the two of you are talking about, but it needs to stop right now.” Reyson’s angry voice cut through the crowd. The heron prince had his arms crossed and was trying to give them the stink eye. The affect failed thanks to the pink on his cheeks.

                “Goodness.” Naesala had a teasing smirk. “Reyson’s all flustered. What on earth were you thinking?”

                Leanne was beside him giggling. “Tibarn…love Brother…much.”


	9. Shopping 2

                Nailah shook her head at yet another idea for Rafiel. No jewelry, clothes, shoes, blankets, or works of art. Books had almost been a ‘yes’ but moved to the ‘if we can’t find anything else’ category.

                She sighed turning to Tibarn. “I want something small and not expensive so Rafiel won’t worry about someone carrying it for him nor fretting that something appreciated, but unnecessary was purchased specifically for him.”

                Tibarn was never so happy that Reyson wasn’t the typical heron. “You already vetoed jewelry.”

                “The good stuff cost more than he’d be comfortable accepting yet the lesser appear cheap.” Her wolf ears twitched in annoyance. “Perhaps the book of songs is the best we can do.”

                The hawk king watched the sun lower in the sky painting it an orangeish color. They’d been at this shopping excursion all day. It had taken him several tries to convince Leanne that Janaff and Ulki would prefer local ale or food. They were hawks and hawks like food. He and Nailah certainly enjoyed all the new flavors. Tibarn figured Caineghis would appreciate it too, but had to agree with the heron siblings. As king, he required something more refined and displayable in his castle. That didn’t mean Tibarn wasn’t still going to bring him some of that Askran wine. Something Lorazieh could drink as well. Caineghis was laxer than Nailah but not nearly as lax as Tibarn when it came to the herons.

                Speaking of which…

                Tibarn studied Reyson and Leanne converse with each other. A warm breeze gently playing with their long blond hair.

                Hair.

                He snapped his fingers. “That’s it.”

                “What’s it?”

                “I have an idea. Come on, she-wolf.”

                “After you, he-hawk.”

                Loath as he was to let Reyson out of his sight, Tibarn figured it was only for a short time and Naesala wouldn’t pull the same nasty trick twice…probably.

                The two laguz weaved their way through the dwindling crowd. Tibarn hoped the elderly woman who ran the stall hadn’t already closed.

                “Goodness.” The woman smiled when she saw them. “You see to have lost three of your companions. The blond ones were very pretty. Devine almost.”

                Only a handful of people could tell Reyson he was pretty without him getting huffy. Just because he knew he was pretty didn’t mean he liked to be reminded.

                Nailah glanced down at the woman’s wares. Jewelry. She frowned. Hadn’t she just said no to jewelry?

                As if reading her mind, Tibarn pointed to the far corner. “Hair ornaments.”

                She studied them carefully. The hair ornaments were indeed gorgeous. “I’m looking for something to give my spouse, the elder brother of those blonds you saw earlier, something specifically Askr and tasteful.”

                The elderly woman held up a finger. “I believe I have just the thing.” She reached under her stall to reveille a small box. “These are something I’ve been working on.” She removed the lid.

                Inside were four slightly oval shaped yellowish gold rocks with the Askr emblem carved into them. “They’re made of yellow quartz. Sturdy and weather resistant yet stunning.”

                Nailah nodded. Yes, this was perfect for her Rafiel. She could already see herself clipping it in his hair followed by a tiny braid.

                A happy chirp like noise and clapping cut through the air. “Brother, look!” Leanne was beside Nailah pointing at the hair ornaments. “You…me…other brother…Father. Four. Four.” She clapped again. “Must get.”

                Nailah turned to Tibarn. He didn’t seem at all surprised to see the others.

                “You didn’t hear them coming?” He asked with a smirk. “You really are a granny.”

                “Dirty old man.” She grumbled to mask her embarrassment. She’d been too focused on the Askr hair ornaments.

                “If she’s a granny and you’re an old man, what does that make me?” Naesala asked as the siblings spoke to the stall owner.

                As the same time, without missing a beat, Tibarn and Nailah replied. “Nestling.”


End file.
